


Healing process

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Graphic Description, Healing, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan gets almost disintegrated by a sentinel. Healing is not nice.





	Healing process

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: to fall down and get hurt

Wolverine had been tossed on the ground, which had made a crater underneath him.

The air had been knocked out of his lungs, his brain had crashed and bounced against the inside of his skull, his internal organs had been mashed into jelly.

The sentinel who that had thrown him down had also shot its energy ray at him, burning all of his clothes and his hairs. His skin had been incinerated, his fat had liquefied and his muscles had been crisped. The huge killing machine had also stepped on him, just for safety reasons.

Any normal person would have died for much less, but not Logan.

Technically he _had_ died, but his healing factor allowed his body to refuse that idea and regenerate itself despite that terrible condition.

First thing his remaining living cells started to multiply at an amazing speed, absorbing the dead ones for nutriment. They used everything they found to build up the body again around their owner's adamantium skeleton: all the liquids and substances from what had been left of Logan were turned into new building blocks for his body.

The mashed up jelly that had been Wolverine's brain recomposed itself and gradually turned back on, sending checking signals to every other body part through the regenerating nerves.

The organs visibly rose from the soup they had been turned into, taking their place again as the liquid gradually disappeared.

As they started to work again they notified the brain about their renewed presence.

Logan's first breath was the most painful thing he had ever felt. Dying had been almost instantaneous, but healing... healing was a long, long sequence of old and new pain. He felt as if he was both on fire and frozen, stabbed and ripped apart and patched up, all at the same time. Healing had always been hell, had always been worse than the most painful tortures he had underwent.

He could feel his heart start beating again against his naked ribs, he could feel his intestines slither against each other to get in the right position, he could feel the electricity running through every single one of his nerves as they connected again.

He still couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't smell nor taste nor feel anything aside from pain. He knew that his senses were the last thing to come back, he had gone through that shit enough to know the order in which his body healed itself: from the inside to the outside.

He felt all of his organs going back into place, then his connective tissue secure them into place, then his arteries and veins and capillaries spread from his heart and were filled with blood.

At that point it was his muscles' turn; they gradually covered his insides, connecting bones and organs, regenerating together with tendons and cartilage. They all tensed at the same time, making him arch and spasm, his brain screaming to his consciousness that he was completely on fire; everything burned so much that he couldn't breathe for a moment, until his muscles relaxed at the realization they were complete.

Finally it was time for his skin to grow back, layer after layer, until Logan could touch again. He could feel the hard, cold ground underneath him, the fresh air above him, the complete lack of clothes to cover him.

At last it was time for the soft tissues: mucous membranes in his nose and mouth, taste buds on his raw tongue, his eyeballs, his eardrums.

Those four senses turned back on all together, making a horrible headache bloom in his head as his brains re-trained itself to organise all of the information he got from all over the healed body. Logan smelt a bright light, he tasted explosions happening around him, he saw his own saliva and he heard the fresh air that was going to fill his lungs until the scrambled up sensations were sorted out.

At last he felt his hairs and nails grow back, his eyebrows and eyelashes and hair.

After that everything went quiet for a moment as his brain made a last check before stating that everything was back to normal.

He groaned in complaint as all of his joints cracked when he finally moved.

He stood up, looking at his opening and closing hands to check them out. He unsheathed his claws; it hurt as always.

-Fuckin' sentinels, I'm gonna rip your heads off.- he threateningly growled.

He looked around to localise the fight, then he run back towards it.


End file.
